


Flying in Flames

by Lillycatdani11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillycatdani11/pseuds/Lillycatdani11
Summary: Hermione sets Harry up on a blind date without his Knowledge after he admits to having a crush on a certain Weasley twin.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Flying in Flames

7th August 2005  
After a long evening at the Wesley's, Harry and Hermione had arrived back at their home in Hogsmeade. The witch could tell that there was something on the raven's mind, also knowing that she could find out what it was by being a bit stubborn and pushy, so pulling Harry over to the sofa. Once she had them both sitting down she asked "what's up? And don't tell me it's nothing, I've known you for fourteen years I can read you like a book!" What made this even more effective was her no-nonsense tone. As soon as those words were out in the open, it was like the raven's mouth opened without his control because of how fast his words came out "ihaveacrushonfred,anddon'tknowwhattodoaboutit" not actually getting a word that he had said, Hermione realized that she would need to take a softer approach. Moving herself closer so she could take his hand and re questioned him in her lightest motherly tone "this time slower and start from the beginning."  
This time before replying the green eyed wizard took a deep breath, with a moment longer to collect his thoughts, before speaking again. This time everything came out unrushed " I have a crush on Fred, and I don't know what to do about it. I'm not even sure if it's just a crush anymore. I've had these feelings since our fifth year at Hogwarts, but back then I thought that they were just admirement, that they would go away. But instead they kept on growing each time I was around him. It's so hard because i know that he will never feel the same way about me, that I will always be his younger brother's best friend." Squeezing Harry's hand Hermione asked the one question that even though she felt that she would know the answer to but still had to ask anyway "have you told Fred about this?" The response she got broke her heart not because she had been right but because the wizards reply was a broken whispered "no." Seeing her friend so broken and deflated in that moment, she knew that she had to do something about it, so she worked on the only option that would work while planning another in her mind for another time. Though that second plan would need to stay secret for a while, the first one was something that would hopefully be enough to cheer him up for now. "Stay here, I'll be back with some blankets and snacks'' see the witch knew that films were always a go to for Harry when he wanted to forget about whatever was bringing him down. So she got the right kind of snacks for a movie night; popcorn, cookies and sweets, and on her way back to the living room got the blankets.  
Time skip a few films later  
Harry had fallen asleep sometime during the third movie they had put on. Hermione smiled to herself it was time to put her secret plan into action, so moving to her room closing her door, after making sure that the raven haired man was covered properly. She sat down at her desk and the woman started a small letter to George, explaining her plan and everything that happened that night once arriving home. The reason she was doing this was because she knew for a fact that Fred felt the same about the sleeping wizard, how she knew this was well her and Geroge were actually secretly dating and he was always complaining to her about how bad his twin brother had it for a certain Harry James Potter. Ending her letter she rolled the parchment up, attached it to her tawny owl, Celeste, then sent the owl into the night.

14th August 2005  
It had been a long week of hard work and secret date planning for Hermione and George but everything was set up ready for that evening. The sneaky couple felt it was better to make it a blind date set up rather than let the two men in question know who they would be on a date with, so they both decided that both Fred and Harry would be blindfolded up until the very moment they were sat down. It was also to make sure they went. It was already early afternoon and the young woman felt it was time to tell Harry about his blind date. Walking into the ravens room “hey Harry, i want to tell you something!” turning his chair to face his best friend he was instantly a bit curious “what is it you wanted to tell me!” he questioned the bushy hair woman. She walked closer to him while replying “well this last week i’ve been planning a surprise for you which is actually going to happen later today, but there are few things about it that you need to know before hand so i set you up for a blind date. Don’t say no it’s just one date and if you don’t like how it goes or the person there, you don’t ever have to see them again, but what if it goes well and you actually end up liking this person. You’ll never know if you don't give it a try, how about using that Gryffindor courage I know you have? Also there is one more little piece of information you need to know on the way there you’ll be blindfolded and so will the other person too, which will be removed when you and your date are both sat down!” Harry’s first thought was ‘no way in hell am i going’ but instead he thought a bit about the witches’ words, then he thought that even if he said no that hermione would properly end up just dragging him on the date so he decided to take the easy route and agree to it “i’ll go but there’s one problem, what the hell do i wear?” Hermione was over the moon that he had agreed to go, so to help him out she walked over to the raven’s closet and opened it and while looking through his clothes she answered “Well that’s easy i’ll just pick you out something for you to wear.” After looking at his clothes she settles on a pair of black jeans and a dark red jumper, going for comfort rather than style. Giving the clothes to the green eyed wizard the woman turns to leave his room stopping at the door she turns her head to speak to the man “you have a few hours yet before you need to get ready and then we'll leave to be one time for your date.”

Just under five hours later and Harry was being led through the streets of Hogsmeade village blindfolded by his best friend. He didn’t know how long they had been walking for when he was brought to a stop. “We’re outside but before I take you in, i wanted to let you know that i’m going to be at Luna’s and ginny’s tonight so if the date goes well you can always make it longer by going home. So are you ready to go in?” Hermione asked the wizard beside her. The raven took a deep breath before stating in a surprisingly strong voice “I’m ready” the witch guided her best friend into the tea shop where waiting for them was a blindfolded Fred weasley, who was already sitting down, and his twin. Taking the green eyed man over to his seat, hermione helped him into the chair waiting for him across from the older wizards. Letting both men know their date was about to start the bushy haired witch spoke up “i’ll be leaving the two of you now” silently motioning to George to follow her they both walked to the door. The second the couple walked out of Madam puddifoot’s, the blindfolds on the two men left inside vanished letting them see their date for the first time.  
“Fred” “Harry” each of the wizards said at the same time in shock, before they could speak up to express their joint shock the owner came up to them to take their order “what can i get for you two gentlemen?” The raven was the first to come out of his shock and placed his order “ one hot chocolate and one rainbow sherbet ice cream please” to Harry's surprise Fred orders exactly the same thing.

Time skip  
Once they had left the tea shop, Harry had taken Fred flying over Hogsmeade, before coming back to the ground landing by the station where they would use to get off the Hogwarts Express. They were now hand in hand walking back to Harry’s home. It didn’t take long for them to approach the door to the raven’s apartment, opening the door up he asked the red head if he would like to come inside. Fred just gave a slight nod of his head then walked just behind Harry. The emerald eyed man closed the door, turned around and he was suddenly pushed up against his door with his lips being covered by the man in front of him. As soon as their lips touched Harry felt sparks erupting in his body. Their kiss escalated as every second passed.  
The young wizard couldn’t wait any more, he used his wandless and wordless magic to start removing both of their clothes. Taking Harry over to the sofa the red headed wizard put Harry onto his hands and knees, knowing that the raven wasn’t ready to go all the way, Fred decided to just play with the younger man’s arse so he got down on his own knees. Squeezing the round checks of flesh into both hands he pulled them apart to reveal the puckered rosebud beneath. Leaning forward the red head used his tongue and ran it over the opening, changing the way in which he did it over and over again to get a reaction from the wizard he had craved for so long. Pulling his head away he found the rosebud to be perfectly moist, coating his finger up anyway with his saliva, he then proceeded to the pink puckered flesh teasing the green eyed man Before he plunged his digit in the opening. This made the man in front of him tremble from the pleasurable bliss that was being given to him. Fred took his time in exploring all the ways he could make Harry moan out loud, with his fingers and mouth. The red head could tell that the raven was so close to his climax and upped his game by trailing his other hand that hadn’t been doing anything around to grab Harry’s hard cock, working his hand so fast to drive the man over the edge. When Harry went over that edge his orgasium was so powerful that he was feeling shockwaves throughout his entire body.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the smut part isn't cringy but it's only my second time trying to write smut so ;p not sure what i think but i ope you enjoy anyway.


End file.
